Known systems parse an error log to identify predetermined text patterns and provide the number of times a feature is invoked and analyze a workflow to attempt to resolve a problem reported by a customer and convert a customer workflow into a test script that can be deployed to reproduce the problem. However, known imaging systems fail to automatically adapt to a user environment and provide imaging system functions tailored to a user needs. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.